miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Niardrop
|-|Appearance = EDITOR'S NOTE: Hello, and welcome to Kira Niardrop's (unofficial) website that she had no part in creating! I'm the website creator, RubyLavender. I also created and RP Kira. For those of you unfamiliar with Kira, she is a 15-year-old civilian in Forumsville dedicated to unmasking the Miraculous holders. Please keep in mind that this website is a Work-In-Progress. Thank you! :) Appearance Kira has dark brown hair, pale skin, amber eyes, and is slender. She's a little short for her age at 5'2". She also has a blond hair streak. |-| Personality = When you first meet Kira, she's usually unnecessarily angry and loud, even for no reason sometimes. As she grows more comfortable, she will be quieter and less angry, and probably a little sarcastic too. She might be even warm up to you enough to be friendly to you. |-| Strengths and Weaknesses = Mental Strengths Kira has a quick mind and a pretty good memory for big things (or things she regards as important). Physical Strengths Kira is fast and light. Emotional Strengths She doesn't feel much emotion toward a lot of things. She's not very emotional. Sometimes she tries to fake emotions. Mental Weaknesses Kira forgets a lot of little things (or things that she regards as little) (like, if you say, "can you water my lawn today," she might forget to do it), and sometimes it takes her a moment to form her thoughts into words. Physical Weaknesses Kira is short and not very strong. Emotional Weaknesses Kira wants to be liked more than she lets on, but is also scared of growing attached to other people. Kira also grows attached to people too easily. Also, she's bad at hiding strong emotions. |-| Relationships = Finnick: She's shipped with Finnick (mostly because of Chat interactions), but they haven't interacted a lot in the FWRP. However, she doesn't seem to be romantically interested in him (yet), and she even encouraged him to date Kayla (however, she might have been doing this because she thought it would keep him alive). Vesper: Vesper's far too interested in her binder, and it annoys her. Rebbecca: She doesn't particularly like Rebbecca, because of what Rebbecca has done as SB. Also, Rebbecca keeps trying to ship Kira with Finnick, sometimes by hitting on Kira for Finnick. Kira also thinks SB should go to court for her crimes. |-| Kira's Online Profile = EDITOR'S NOTE: This is Kira's online profile from the general Miraculous holder forums. Username: RainFromTheStars Name: Anonymous Gender: Female Age: 15 Location: None of your business Email: rainfromthestars@theunmaskingproject.org Status: Nonsupportive of all Miraculous holders. Featured Post: "Shouldn't Rebbecca Bennet get a trial?" About Me: I'm RainFromTheStars, obviously. I like Green Day, and my username comes from one of their songs ("Wake Me Up When September Ends"). I would prefer to remain anonymous on this account. You'll find very few people who support the so-called "villains"; I don't support them, but I don't support the heroes and what they do, either. I don't like Miraculous holders in general. My goal is to unmask Miraculous holders—every. Single. One. I've already made some progress. If you'd like to work with me on unmasking heroes, you can email me, and we could arrange something. I'm also an official member of The Unmasking Project, and if you have any questions about that organization, feel free to ask me. |-| Trivia = * One of Kira's forms is an air elementalist * Kira's MR counterpart is part golden eagle * Kira was originally 11 when she was first made (I wonder what happened to that, eh?) * Kira's parents are divorced; Kira currently lives with her father in Forumsville. * Kira's mother was interested in the Miraculous holders and has collected information on the previous identities of the Miraculous holders * Kira is attempting to continue her mother's work by request of her mother * Kira's hair streak is dyed the same color as her mother's hair * More later Category:Civilian Category:Female